


Genesis

by Li_Tzu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kindaaa, Underage - Freeform, everyone other than lisa and tzuyu are only mentioned oops, i'm a slut for maknaes what can i say, i'm literally high as i write this, lisas in a gang, tzuyu's 16 but its only mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Tzu/pseuds/Li_Tzu
Summary: When Tzuyu meets her soulmate for the first time, she almost ends up getting shot.





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, i'm sleep deprived and feel like i am on some shit rn so please excuse this i've legit been saying ill actually publish a fic for fifty years and here it finally is oops i regret everything

Tzuyu’s never had the best of luck. Today made that statement a fact. To start with, her alarm had mysteriously broken in the night and she had to rush out of her house without eating breakfast but somehow still managed to miss the subway to school by just a minute. She ended up late and had to endure a five minute lecture from Jihyo about both her lateness _and_ her uniform because in her haste, she had forgotten her tie. The day had only gotten worse after that. Every teacher managed to somehow find a fault with her and then when she finally escaped the hellhole, her subway line that led her to her work had been delayed, which meant she could either wait for the next or run. And her only option was run because her sleazy boss just needed a reason to have her alone so he could ‘talk’ about her unpunctuality. Then to top it all off like a cherry on a cake, Sana sent her a bullshit text about how she can’t come to work today because she was ‘sick’.

 

_(Sana’s a fucking liar. Her newest fling is a smiley blonde named Momo who is nice enough but has a sex drive that rivals Sana’s - which means they’re always off fucking like rabbits. Sick her ass.)_

 

And then there’s her soulmark. The ultimate symbol of her bad luck. It takes up her entire forearm, a stark black that contrasts against the soft tan of her skin. The letters are sharp and printed, causing the crude phase to be visible to anyone who may glance there. It’s the main reason why Tzuyu rarely wears long sleeves. She’s tried every type of concealer under the sun but somehow, the letters are still evident under the heavy make-up.

 

_Shut the fuck up Princess._

 

It was bearable to begin with because she didn’t understand the meaning of the profanity. All she saw was Princess and had instantly assumed her soulmate was going to say some stupid ass Disney shit to her when they first met. Then when she was around eight or nine, she finally understood why she was always forced to wear long sleeves or was told to never show the inside of her arm. Tzuyu was never one to give a shit about what other people thought of her but there were only so many disapproving stares and whispers she could take. So out went the t-shirts and short sleeved dresses and in came the long sweaters and compression sleeves. Her favourite was the long white plaster she often sported on the inside of her arm. It covered the remark perfectly and an added bonus was that her friend Chaeyoung would often draw on it, transforming the inside of her arm into a pretty piece of artwork that concealed the ugly graffiti under it.

 

On this particular day though, Tzuyu had ran out of said plasters. Her uniform (courtesy of her pervert boss) was short and tight, which meant that there was no way visually to conceal the letterings on her left arm. For now she kept it flat on the counter, her fingers drumming on the surface in no particular tune as she leaned on her right hand in boredom. Tzuyu had only been here half an hour but it had felt like a lifetime. Her only form of entertainment was the crackly CCTV monitor in front of her as well as the headlines of the magazines directly opposite her. At one point, she had found one that piqued her interest and she got up to retrieve it, only to wince as her legs cried out at her in pain. Obviously, half an hour was not enough recovery time from her mad dash over to the shop. So she let her legs throb painfully under the counter as she amused herself by playing football with two of her fingers and a balled up receipt instead.

 

The game was actually more enjoyable than she had initially expected. Two cigarette packets _(that she definitely shouldn’t be selling at her age but still did anyway)_ made the perfect goal and Tzuyu had moved on from simple kicks to performing trick shots with her index and middle finger. It had gotten quite intense at this point and Tzuyu was actually glad for the lack of customers (and lack of Sana) as she once again managed to flick the receipt ball in between the two cartons once again.

 

That particular shot had been hit with a bit too much power and Tzuyu watched as the ball flew right off the counter. Huffing, she bent down, frowning when she saw that the ball was just out of arm’s reach. Her chair pushed back with a squeak as she got on her hands and knees, groaning out loud when the movement causes her to accidentally knock the paper further. Finally though, she managed to retrieve the object, ignoring the pain as she bumped her head on the ceiling of the counter on her way back up. Triumphantly, she held her hand up to an invisible audience, the scrunched up ball acting as a trophy as she placed it back down on her makeshift field.

 

Then there was a sudden commotion outside. It was loud and there were sharp bangs, like gunshots. Tzuyu’s used to it by now, not even flinching as she heard the succession of cracks, only lifting her head in irritation at the loud noises drowning out her commentary. Living in a neighbourhood like her own, the sounds of guns and loud arguing aren't foreign to her and she doesn't jump at all, unlike Sana who hides in the backroom each time something like this happens. And shit like this happens a lot.

 

But then something new happened. Something that had never happened before. On a typical day, the noise eventually gets quieter as the shooters or whoever’s causing the disturbance gradually get farther and farther away from where the shop’s situated. However today _(because of course it has to happen on the day where it’s only Tzuyu in the shop)_ , the noise got closer and closer, until suddenly the door crashed open.

 

Uncharacteristically, Tzuyu’s mouth dropped open as she released the ball in shock, game now forgotten. At school, she was relatively famous for her lack of emotion and how pretty much nothing seemed to wipe the resting bitch face off of her features. But now, she was almost paralysed, mouth comically hanging open and her eyes wide as the person responsible for bursting in unexpectedly turned their gun on her.

 

The first thing Tzuyu noticed about them (other than the fucking gun pointed straight at her) is their height. Tzuyu's tall herself, easily a head above most of her friends, but the stranger looked to have a couple of inches on her. They were clad in non-descript clothes, a blood-stained white hoody and black jeans with a face mask. Long blonde hair spilled out of the black cap on their head and their eyes were hard as they focused on Tzuyu, eyebrows furrowing. With their right hand still on the gun, the slender fingers of the left grabbed at the mask, pulling it down in a single movement.

 

Now Tzuyu could see the stranger’s face perfectly. Her jawline was sharp as she turned her head briefly to catch a glimpse of the outside, side profile just as defined. She spun back around to face Tzuyu, taking swift strides with her long legs until her gun is jabbing the other girl in the chest.

 

“What the fuck-“ Tzuyu began to protest. Her exclamation was suddenly interrupted as Blondie harshly pushed the gun even further into her, slapping her hand over Tzuyu’s mouth to physically cut her off.

  
“Shut the fuck up Princess,” she hissed, blunt nails digging into Tzuyu’s cheek. The words on her arm began to burn and Tzuyu realised that the words that had just fallen out of the girl’s plush lips were the exact same as the jagged letters causing her pain. An embarrassing whimper escaped her throat as she winced at the sensation, although it was muffled by the hand across her mouth. Out of all scenarios, she really had to meet her soulmate by being held at gunpoint by her. Just what did she do in a previous life to inherit infinite bad luck in this one?

 

“Fuck!” The taller girl suddenly swore, hand dropping from Tzuyu’s mouth as she clutched at her own collarbone. Her gun was still pressed to Tzuyu’s ribs and the girl resisted the urge to grab her own arm in case ~~the stranger~~ _her soulmate_ mistook the action for something else and ended up pressing the trigger. So she stayed as she was, watching her as she dug her own nails into her palms to direct the sensation of pain to elsewhere in her body.

 

After a minute, the burning began to fade away and Tzuyu carefully unfolded her fingers to discover five angry red indents marring her palm.  She stared at them, still in shock from what had just transpired, when the sight was suddenly covered by a hand, significantly larger than her own, and she was pulled away from the counter into the back.

 

A minute ago, she was in the harsh light of the shop with a cool gun pressing against her stomach. Now, she was trapped in darkness in a small room with a girl who was close to shooting her only moments ago and was now apparently her soulmate.

 

“So you’re my soulmate huh?” She rasped out, smirking devilishly at the shorter girl. “What’s your name?”

 

“What’s yours?” Tzuyu replied, masking her fear with a biting remark and a glare. “And why were you going to shoot me?”

 

Confusion covered her features. “You don’t know who I am?”

 

Tzuyu shook her head.

 

“Does Lalisa Manoban ring any bells?”

 

Tzuyu felt her face pale. Everyone knew Lisa. Well, everyone knew of Lisa, nobody actually wanted to know her. She was notorious in and around the area for her gang. A group of miscreants who dealt drugs, weapons and anything that screamed for the attention of the police. Well it would do, if not for Lisa’s second in command Jennie Kim, who had managed to pay off enough people to make sure they were never actually accused of any crime. Anyone in their right mind would stay away from Lisa and her associates but here Tzuyu was, in a claustrophobic room (could she even call it a room if it was more of a closet?) and a tattoo on her arm bearing the same words the criminal had said to her. She suddenly became aware of the bile creeping up her throat.

 

“Know of me now?” Lisa’s voice was sweet, her hand brushing stray curls of Tzuyu’s hair and the younger momentarily forgot that the girl in front of her was a hardened criminal. She was effortlessly beautiful, even with her bloodstained clothes and the patch of hair missing from one of her sculpted eyebrows that was most likely the result of an injury of some kind. The nausea within her disappeared and was replaced with the fluttery feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Her brain screamed at her to leave, that the hands touching her waist and cheek had killed countless, but her heart ultimately overruled, making her take no notice of her head as she continued to let Lisa gently caress her.

 

So when the elder leaned in to kiss her, Tzuyu ignored the sirens piercing her ears and the gun still in Lisa’s right hand, instead succumbing to the addictive taste of strawberries on her soulmate’s lips as she melted into her body.

 

Tzuyu’s never had the best of luck.

 

_(But perhaps that was about to change.)_

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a fucking train wreck


End file.
